


Wuthering Heights

by CherieCatherina



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieCatherina/pseuds/CherieCatherina
Relationships: Queen Catherine / Diane (Reign)
Kudos: 2





	Wuthering Heights

Mary wybiegła z komnaty. Przed chwilą Catherine podcięła sobie żyły. Nic nie mogła zrobić. Młoda królowa Szkotów była w szoku po wydarzeniu, które niedawno odbyło się na jej oczach.  
—Pomocy! — krzyknęła.   
Zza rogu wychyliła się Diane de Poitiers. Mary wiedziała, że największy wróg królowej na pewno jej nie pomoże, ale mimo wszystko czas i krew Catherine upływały w bardzo szybkim tempie. Szkotka po krótce wyjaśniła metresie króla zaistniałą sytuację. Kobieta, ku jej zdziweniu, zgodziła się udzielić pomocy Catherine. Kiedy dotarły na miejsce, Diane lekko poklepała królową po prawym policzku, by się ocknęła.   
—Biegnij po potrzebne rzeczy! Teraz! — zwróciła się do Mary. —Oh Catherine... — ciemnowłosa delikatnie włożyła samotny miedziany kosmyk za ucho królowej.   
—Dlaczego mi pomagasz? —spytała blondynka, próbując się podnieść. Diana lekko oparła dłoń na jej klatce piersiowej uniemożliwiając gwałtowne ruchy.   
—Musisz odpoczywać...A co do tego, dlaczego to robię... To bardzo dobre pytanie. —odparła.


End file.
